Hideyoshi's Girlfriend
by Saber Knight
Summary: After a girl confesses to him, Hideyoshi gets his first girlfriend. This story follows their progress over the course of two weeks where his feelings for her may just be rising as he spends more time with her. Prequel to Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.
1. Prologue

******DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or anything related to it, also do not own Gintama (should any references appear)**.

**A/N: Prequel to Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, this is just a short prologue to the rest of the story.**

* * *

Fukui Saki, Class 2-C at Fumizuki Academy, laid on her bed in her room with her journal laying in front of her. On the journal's pages she was looking at were a couple of pictures of near-girl looking boys, including one of a boy named Seta Akira from Class 2-D. The long, black-haired girl was humming to herself as she laid on her stomach, a marker in her hands as she looked at the picture with a smile on her face. She brought the marker down to the journal, making an X inside of a drawn box that was right next to the picture of Akira. "Seta Akira, Class 2-D, check~"

Two months ago, Saki had been in a relationship with Akira. They had gone out together for about three weeks before becoming more intimate with each other. However, much to her own dismay, he had moved away and transferred out of the school, leaving her there alone. But she didn't let it bother her any, it had happened before with different boys. She just moved on, putting the past behind her.

Now, there was another boy who had caught her eye. The whole school thought he was a girl and even society (at least Japan's) thought he was his own sex (which he could very well be). Saki had his picture in her journal, having just added it that night. She could have taken it herself, but she had decided to get a cuter picture off of a boy called Muttsurīni.

The picture she had gotten had the boy blushing as he looked away from the direction the picture had been taken.

She found the boy to be so cute; he just looked so perfect for her.

She was going to ask him to be her boyfriend the next day, but she couldn't contain her excitement, or the feelings that were stirring in her heart inside anymore. Feeling the need to express herself, she took hold of her pillow and squeezed it against her chest. She smiled as she buried her face into it, trying to hide her blushing red face as she giggled.

In her journal, next to the picture of the boy was his name.

It read,

_Kinoshita Hideyoshi_.

**A/N: Anyway, Saki's name apparently means something along the lines of... "Blossom of Hope". Sa = Blossom, Ki = Hope - so, "Blossom of Hope".**


	2. Be My Boyfriend

******DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or anything related to it, also do not own Gintama (should any references appear)**.

**Day 1**

**Be My Boyfriend**

* * *

"Hideyoshi," Hideyoshi turned around at the mention of his name, his eyes widening only slightly when he was suddenly tackled by none other than one of his closest friends, Yoshii Akihisa. "I love you!" He exclaimed, as spontaneous as ever. Akihisa often confessed his love for him, but Hideyoshi never took him seriously, at all; they were both guys, after all.

"A-Akihisa," Hideyoshi began, looking down at the boy that was pressing himself against his chest, "w-what are you doing? I'm a guy, you know."

Akihisa looked up at his face, his eyes watery as a blush was set across his cheeks. "Hideyoshi, it's just that I had a dream with you in it, and we were getting married and you were the groom and I was the bride and I was so happy! Please Hideyoshi, let me have this one comfort-"

"Aki!" Came Minami's voice as she walked over to them, her hands on her hips as she stopped and looked at Akihisa. "You shouldn't be clinging to Hideyoshi like that; you're invading his personal space."

Akihisa looked slightly away from Hideyoshi, his face set into a pout as he made a low comment, "you're just jealous because Hideyoshi has a softer chest than you-" His voice was cut off with exclamations of pain as Minami savagely twisted his joints after forcing him down to the ground.

"What was that!? Are you saying that Hideyoshi has a bigger chest than me!?" Minami asked Akihisa, still twisting his arm back as he laid face down on the floor, his cheek pressing into it as he shouted out for her to stop.

Hideyoshi sighed, and was about to try and get Minami to soften up on Akihisa but a girl's voice cut him off from speaking. "Hideyoshi-kun?"

Hideyoshi looked behind him at the stranger, making eye contact with her dark blue eyes. He didn't know the girl's name, not having talked to her before, but he had seen her in the hall often. If he was correct, she was in Class 2-C. "Is there something you need?" He asked her, turning his body to face her.

Her face was flushed, her hands clasped behind her back as she glanced down at the floor before back up at him. Hideyoshi had to admit that her appearance and posture was cute, but he knew there was much more than just outer looks. "Can I... speak to you in private?" She asked, her voice soft and low, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah..." Hideyoshi told her, wondering what she was wanting to speak about.  
"Is outside alright?" The girl asked as she looked around at the crowded hallway.  
"Yes, that's fine."

The girl gave a nod, beckoning him to follow her as they headed for the doors leading outside. "By the way, my name is Fukui Saki." She told him, giving him a sweet smile as they continued down the hall.  
He smiled in response. "Kinoshita Hideyoshi."  
"That's a... beautiful name." She told him, a slight, pinkish blush running across her cheeks.  
"Thank you." He could feel his cheeks warming at her compliment.

They exited the building, Saki looked around for a private spot, and upon finding one, led Hideyoshi over to it. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" He asked her, taking note that her pink blush had grown slightly darker.

"Hideyoshi-kun," Saki began, her hands still clasped as she looked Hideyoshi straight in the eyes. She was slightly nervous about what she was about to tell him, but she couldn't contain it anymore. She liked him so much. "I... I wanted to..." She took a deep breath, calming herself before continuing on. "I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Hideyoshi's face went red, the boy taking a step back by the unexpected statement. He had girls before do something similar to this, but all of them had asked him to be their _girlfriend_. It was his first time asking to be a girl's boyfriend, and he was quite surprised by it.

He didn't know how to react; he had only just now learnt her name and that was pretty much the only thing he knew about her besides her class. Personally, he would like to get to know her better before he became her boyfriend, but how was he supposed to reject her?

Before he could make up his mind, Saki took a step towards him, her face more red than pink. "I-I know this is sudden, that we barely know each other, b-but... I want you to get to know me better, Hideyoshi... while dating... if you want, we can go slow... to learn more about each other as we go along..."

Her face turned redder as she slightly averted her eyes in shyness. "A-and... well... I know some about you, Hideyoshi. I've had a crush on you for some time now, and up until now... I've been too shy to say anything..."

Hideyoshi's blush reddened as his mind processed the information he had received. It was true that he didn't know much about her, but she was allowing him a chance to get to know her better while dating. If they went slow, learning more about each other...

"W-will you be okay with me?" He asked as he tried to get his blushing under control.  
Saki smiled, her eyes lighting up with joy as she turned back to look at him. "Y-yes!" She exclaimed, lunging forward to hug him.

Hideyoshi blushed in embarrassment, not too sure on how to react to the embrace. After a few moments, she pulled away, that smile still lighting up her lively face.

Hideyoshi returned her smile in kind.

_She was his first girlfriend._


End file.
